Supremacy
by Just Anny
Summary: All Diana wanted from Caine was for him to express his love for her. But she hadn't expected him to do so by giving her the world, instead of just a single ring. Literally. (Post-FAYZ) One-shot. Songfic: "Supremacy", by Muse.


**Summary: **All Diana wanted from Caine was for him to express his love for her. But she hadn't expected him to do so by giving her the world, instead of just a single ring. Literally. (Post-FAYZ)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the GONE series :'(

**Song: **"Supremacy", by Muse

**Let's just imagine that Caine didn't die in Light, ey? **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Supremacy**

_"Wake to see  
Your true emancipation is a fantasy  
Policies  
Have risen up and overcome the brave"_

Diana Ladris wasn't a hopeless romantic. In fact, if you would ask her when Caine was finally going to propose to her, she would laugh at your face and tell that there was no way in hell that that was going to happen. If there was something that Diana had learned from being in the FAYZ for one year, it was to never _ever _keep your hopes up. Heck, Caine had never even truly told her that he loved her. Even though it was pretty damn obvious that he _fancied _her, those simple three words had never come out of Caine's mouth without her pressuring him to say them. It seemed like he would rather express his love with his actions.

Diana Ladris wasn't a useless girl that needed a knight in shining armor to protect her. Though she sometimes made it seem like she was. Diana would analyse the situation at hand and act accordingly to survive. Sometimes she would do that by acting as if she was helpless, other times she would do that by cutting her hair off and wearing boys clothes in order to infiltrate Perdido Beach after Caine ordered her to do so.

Luckily, her short hair had grown back to their old length. Diana wasn't really one to discard her womanly features. Not like Astrid. The blonde still insisted to cut her hair short every time she went to the barber shop, even though it was by now seven years since the end of the FAYZ.

Seven years. It seemed like seven_ months_. Memories still haunted her when she went to sleep. Some were pleasant, like her time with Caine on the island. Even though she had had to deal with a whining psychopathic girl and an invisible boy that had been watching her as she dressed herself, it was still one of the best memories she had from the FAYZ.

Others weren't as nice. Every night, Diana would see the image of her child, newly born and innocent, turning into the shell of the gaiaphage. A monster. Gaia. Diana had watched her rip off an arm from a grownup man. She had watched Gaia kill. Torture. Conquer. And eventually die at the hands of her father, Caine, whose body was used by Little Pete, an all-powerful, autistic toddler.

Diana had been pregnant again a year ago, much to her and Caine's shock, but she had opted for an abortion. She would never be able to handle such a thing again. Luckily, no one except for her and Caine had heard of her being pregnant, so she had been able to do an abortion without the press bugging into her life.

Her life had been a nightmare and maybe the only good thing about it was her relationship with Caine. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing yet.

Not with the fact that she and Caine were right now the most wanted criminals in the country.

It had started Caine's announcement this morning that he had a surprise for her and that she would have to wear one of her finest dresses at the party tonight. Diana should have known. Surprises from Caine had never really been what you would say... normal.

So there she was, with her black Gucci dress and high heels on one of those fancy parties that you would only see if you were one of the richest and influential people in the world - or the Great Gatsby, as the movie suggests. Both she and Caine had worked their ways to the top over the years; Diana as an actress and Caine as a politician. Though Diana knew that Caine had his underground connections to do whatever he pleased.

She didn't expect anything less from him.

"Are you ready?", Caine asked next to her. Diana looked at him. He looked confident, much like in their early days in Coates, but also excited. She should have seen it as a sign, just like the fact that the only people around them were politicians and their dates.

But she didn't and nodded.

"Alright, wait here", he smiled and made his way through the crowd. Diana soon lost him and just opted for taking a glass of wine from one of the waiters. The bitter taste of the red liquid went through her throat as she drank it.

Someone ticked on a glass to get everyone's attention. Diana saw that it was Caine. Everyone went silent. "Attention, everyone", Caine's voice said. "As lovely as this party is, I would like to proceed to our main event. If everyone would please go to the conference room, we will begin shortly."

Diana raised an eyebrow as Caine winked at her. She joined them and followed him into the conference room. "What game are you playing, Caine?", she whispered in suspicion.

"Just wait." Diana sighed and watched as Caine walked toward the front stage, leaving her alone with the most powerful people in the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we celebrate something that we've been striving for for years", Caine started as he addressed the crowd. "It all started with the Perdido Beach Anomaly, also called the FAYZ, eight years ago. As one of the inhabitants, I knew how hard it was to survive without the protection of the government and, of course, the love and advice from the parents. Many children died back then."

Caine paused as if to give them a chance to grieve. Nobody in this room, except for Diana, knew that those deaths were caused by him though. After the FAYZ, every single death had been said to be the fault of Gaia, no, the gaiaphage. Of course, there had been the trials, but eventually none of the survivors had been convicted for their crimes. After all, they all had had the 'pity-factor'.

"No one can turn back what happened, but we can all make sure that something like that won't happen again. Still, in most countries in the world, children and adults have to fend for themselves, with no people to help them, with no proper government to look out for them. All the while the same government enjoys all the riches in this world."

_Hypocrite. _But then again, everyone else didn't know.

"Together with you all and the Hillsborough Inc., we've come to the solution of this problem and today, May 8th 2014, we have finally been able to accomplish our goal. As of today, every single government in the world has joined our cause for the destruction of a better world. A world without war, without sorrow, without pain. A world where we can live equally and safe. A world that exists of only one government. One country."

Silence. Utter silence.

"Mr. Hillsborough, if you please", Caine heaved his glass to Albert, who walked onto the stage. Diana hadn't seen him in years, but she wasn't surprised that he and Caine contacted each other over the years. Though she didn't know how the hell Caine had been able to get Albert to work with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Soren", Albert said. "As director of the Hillsborough Inc. I'm proud to announce that every large company in the world has signed our contract, which states the fusion into one single company across the world. Which means that I, as the director of this company, have complete jurisdiction over the future of this company."

In shock, Diana realised that this would make Albert the richest man alive. Albert took a deep breath, which was heard in the entire room, and held up a piece of paper.

"If I sign this paper, the entire company will be taken over by the United Government, that will make sure that the entire country will benefit from its assets. This also means that I resign from my position as a director and will act as a representative of the company within the United Government." Albert signed the paper. Diana's eyes widened as she realised what was happening.

"No country can persevere without the leaders. As chairman of the United Government, I gladly ask you all to become the ministers of this newly formed country, so we can build a better world together." Caine heaved his glass and everyone else did the same in agreement.

All Diana could do was watch as Caine made himself the mightiest man on earth with just a speech and a glass of wine.

* * *

Diana looked over the ocean from her balcony. The sea was clashing against the shore and the seagulls were flying beneath her. She was at their beach house, their current residence for the month. Oh yes, she and Caine were living together and had multiple houses across the country. This one was her favorite, though.

But even her favorite house couldn't mitigate her anger for Caine.

"What happened to me looking like Napoleon, while you're doing the same thing as I was back then", someone said behind her. Diana didn't look at him, already knowing who he was.

"It still stands", she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not doing the same thing."

"I beg the differ."

"You may rule the world now, but you can do so alone", Diana said after a moment of silence.

"Diana, I know that you're mad because of what I've done, but -", Caine was cut off by Diana, who let out a humorless laugh.

"I can't believe this", she muttered, before she turned around to face Caine. "Do you really think that's why I'm angry at you? Because you've done something bad? I know you Caine, better than anyone. I wouldn't have stayed with you back then if I had been mad about your actions. I wouldn't have helped you if I had been against you. I wouldn't have _loved _you if I hadn't been prepared for everything sick your mind had to offer."

Diana walked toward him and pointed a finger to his chest. "But back then, you told me everything. We were together in everything, because you loved me. When did that change?"

"Diana -"

"Safe it. I'm done with this", Diana walked back inside.

"Diana, wait!", she kept walking, despite of Caine calling her back. She heard him sigh loudly, before he ran toward her. He cut her off and she pushed him aside, only for him to stand before her again.

"Get out of my way", Diana hissed.

"Please, Diana, hear me out."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"If you don't want to hear them, please let me _show _them", Caine ran a hand through his hair. "Please." Diana bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't give him the chance, but she still found herself nodding and following him into on of his offices.

"What are we doing here?"

"Let me show you." Caine seemed slightly nervous, which made Diana raise an eyebrow. He grabbed the remote on his desk and pushed a button. A wide screen went down and the earth appeared on it.

"Sure, a giant picture of the earth will express your undying love to me", Diana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Caine smirked slightly.

"This isn't just a picture. This is a live footage from one of our satellites up there in space. But this isn't the only thing that I want to show you." He took a deep breath and pushed another button. The ground shook and the sight before her began to change.

Diana's eyes widened and she put a hand on her mouth in shock. Three words appeared on the world. Those simple three words she had always longed for Caine to say.

_I love you. _Three big words made out of fire, smoke and ashes. The _I _covered Europa and with that burned many cities to the ground. The _love _covered Asia and had made the woods and mountains disappear into ashes. The _you _spread out across the US, causing massive destruction.

"H-how?", she asked, still in shock.

"While forming the United Government, I've been in control of all the available weapon systems in the world. I've been planning for this for ages now and setting the bombs in the right places. Now that I'm finally completely in charge, nothing can stop me from firing them to express my love for you.

"Diana, for years we've known each other and I've fallen in love with you the first time we met. I must admit, our relationship has been rocky to say the least, but we have gone through everything together and I think we're ready to make the next step.

"I won't give you some silly ring after asking the question I've been willing to ask for so long. No, I will give you something better." Caine gave the remote to Diana, who took it in confusion. "I'll give you the world. With one single push on this button, you'll detonate the bomb that will go off in the very core of this planet. It will blow up into a million pieces. You'll have the fate of the world in your hands. If you choose to not push this button, we shall rule the world together, as a true king and queen.

"Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana gaped at him and after for what seemed like an eternity, she pulled him into a harsh kiss. He responded it immediately with another one. And another one. And another one. Diana put the remote back on his desk as they kissed. Destroying the world would come later.

Now it was time to reign over it.


End file.
